Ultraman Leo
Ultraman Leo is an Ultra who is a member of the Space Garrison and an Ultra Brother. Appearance Leo apparently looks like an average resident of Nebula L77. We don't have that much information on them tho. History Ultraman Leo was the seventh Ultra to visit Earth following Ultraman Taro. When Ultraseven was defeated by the Giras Brothers and the evil Alien Magma, Leo arrived on Earth in the nick of time and helped to defeat the diabolical trio, revealing that Magma had destroyed his home of L77, and killed all others on it. Leo would defend Earth for a time before meeting two other L77 survivors, his brother Astra and his pet Ron. This made Leo very happy, and he continued to defend Earth with his renewed courage, fighting such evils as the Black Directive and his saucer monsters. Leo would leave Earth following his battle with Black End, the final saucer monster, and take up residence on the Land of Light. Unlike the other Ultra Brothers, Leo was reluctant to return to Earth, until Ultraman Mebius's time on Earth when he appeared to test the young Ultra's abilities and later aid him in battle. Leo would also train Ultraman Zero, who would go on to become a powerful and skilled Ultra. When the Space Garrison sought to improve relations with Earth, Leo, along with Astra and Ron decided to venture to the planet, taking up residence in Kaijuland, figuring Ron would like it there, and being the only Ultras to do so. Leo lives peacefully now and battles the forces of evil or engages in friendly challenges with local Kaiju when needed. Abilities Weapons * Leo Nunchaku (レオヌンチャク Reo Nunchaku?): Ultraman Leo's signature weapon, created by using a factory's smoke stacks and his psychokinesis, Leo can conjure up this pair of Nunchaku to do battle when needed. * Ultra Mantle (ウルトラマント Urutora Manto?): Presented with the cape of Ultraman King, Ultraman Leo can transform it from a cape into various objects objects and stop incoming projectile attacks with the item. When not in use it is stored as a gold band on his left arm ** LeoBrella (レオブレラ Reoburera?): Leo can summon a giant umbrella (called "LeoBrella in Ultraman FE3) from his left armband that was given to him by Ultraman King. This item was first used in episode 26 of the series, where he fights Alien Pressure. He can also stab enemies with this item. Leo can also uses it as a shield. ** Ultra Mantle Mirror (ウルトラマントミラー Urutora Manto Mirā?): A dimensional portal that allowed Leo to escape Alien Mazaras' other-space prison. * Crystal Ball (水晶球 Suishō-kyū?): A crystal ball, given by one of Leo's students on Earth whom catches it from Black Directive. Leo using the crystal ball and impart energy in it and throw towards Black End. Only used against Black End. * Leo Bracelet (レオブレスレット Reoburesuretto?): A weapon Leo is equipped with on his wrist. He gains some Abilities from it. ** Leo Syringe (Name Unknown): A syringe that is deformed from his leo braclet used in episode 18 to extract Batton's blood has sucking to save Momoko, Toru, Kaoru and the others. ** Leo Spark: Leo can emit a powerful yellow energy beam like arrows from his bracelet. * Leo Pinwheel (Name Unknown): A pinwheel which Rolan given for Gen (Leo's human form) for his kindness for her. Leo used to it by summon it and impaling Alien Magma. Only used against Alien Magma. Techniques Special * Shooting Beam (シューティングビーム Shūtingu Bīmu?): An extremely powerful beam Leo can fire from his arms. He used this technique to destroy the Black Star. * Energy Light Ball (エネルギー光球 Enerugī Kōkyū?): Leo can emit a powerful red energy ball from his jointed hands. * Spark Ray (スパーク光線 Supāku Kōsen?): Leo fire destructive flashes of light through both of his fists. * Wrist Beam: Leo can emit a powerful beam from the devices on his wrist. * Color Timer Shot: Leo can emit a blue laser-like beam from his Color Timer. * Dark Shooter: Leo can emit a small, arrow-shaped energy blast from his hands. Used to take down flying foes. * Ultra Shooter: Another version of Dark Shooter, Leo can emit a small, arrow-shaped energy blast from his hands. Used to take down flying foes. * Ultra Shot: A small white energy blast Leo can emit from his clasped hands. * Leo Cross Beam: Leo can emit two powerful streams of zig-zagging lasers from the beam lamp on his forehead. * Fingertip Beam: Leo can emit a powerful yellow energy beam from his fingertips when they are both pointed forward. * Beam Lamp Beam: A light beam which Leo emits from his Beam Lamp. Physical * Leo Kick (レオキック Reo Kikku?): Ultraman Leo's signature move. Ultraman Leo jumps to an amazing height of 1,000 meters into the air and charges his foot with energy, striking his opponent with a powerful jump-kick. Unlike other Ultra Warriors' kick techniques, his feet glow red ,though they are set on fire in later media. Although the right foot glows exclusively, sometimes the left foot and both the left foot and the right foot (but only one foot to hit the opponent) sometimes glow. It is said that power of this technique is equal to 10,000 dynamite plants. There are several variations of this ability that are seen throughout the show. * Corkscrew Kick (きりもみキック Kirimomi Kikku?): If Leo spins at a high speed, and then uses the Leo Kick, he can descend on opponents and damage them heavily, to the point that he is easily able to decapitate them. This was only used on the Gillas Brothers. * Leo Chop (レオチョップ Reo Choppu?): Ultraman Leo can charge his hands with the same energy of his Leo Kick and chop his enemies to bits. There is a single batting killer type that shoots exactly aimed at the weak point of an enemy with one hand and a continuous attack type that reduces the enemy's fighting force by alternating with both hands. There are several variations of this ability that are seen throughout the show. * Hand Slicer (ハンドスライサー Hando Suraisā?): By summoning energy into his hand, Leo can use a chop against his foes and destroy them. * Body Boomerang: Leo can rotate and spin his body at high speeds and rush towards his enemies to destroy them in one hit. * Leo Punch: A variation of the Ultra Punch. Leo can punch his foes with a high damage enough to leaving a hole in their body. Can destroy monsters in one hit. Other * Judo: Leo is highly skilled in a form of Judo called Space Judo. He is highly skilled in several Martial Arts moves. These includes suplexes, throws, chops, and flips. Also, Leo received further training from Ultraseven, especially when he suffered defeated against an enemy, allowing him to win the next time. * Revive Ray: A ring-shaped light beam which Leo emits from both of his eyes. Used to restore the damaged body of Guiro, thus reviving the alien. * Full-Body Radiation: Leo can emit a powerful wave of heat from his very being in beam form. Used only in episode 39 to melt the ice that imprisoned Astra. * Calming Ray: Leo can emit an energy ray from his hands that will pacify a monster. * Blind Tactics: By drawing sun energy and amplifying it, Leo can release powerful lights and temporarily blind the enemy like Astra. Used in episode 17 against Alien Wolf. * Crystal Ball Attack: Leo using the crystal ball that Toru given him - who catches it from Black Directive. He impart energy in it and throw towards Black End. Only used against Black End. Combination * Ultra Double Flasher (ウルトラダブルフラッシャー Urutora Daburu Furasshā?): Along with Astra, Leo can fire a very powerful red beam of lightning together from their hands. * Ultra Double Spark: With the help of Astra, Leo can fire a beam of light together from their hands. Able to repair the broken Ultra Key in episode 39. * Leo Double Kick: Leo can perform a double kick alongside Astra. * Leo Astra Kick: With help from Astra, Leo can perform a double kick. * Mebium Leo Kick: With Ultraman Mebius in Burning Brave, Leo can perform a double kick. * Leo Zero Kick (レオゼロキック Reo Zero Kikku?): With help from Ultraman Zero, Leo can perform a double kick. * Leo Zero Double Flasher (レオゼロダブルフラッシャー Reo Zero Daburu Furasshā?): Along with Ultraman Zero, Leo can fire a very powerful red and green beam of lightning together from their hands. Trivia * Leo's theme song is catchy as hell. Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Brothers Category:L77 residents Category:Space Garrison members Category:Kaijuland residents Category:Dudes Category:Judo fighters Category:Superheroes Category:Aliens